


The Wounded Warrior

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [20]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU af, Aqua's there for like a minute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, There is no canon here, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Terra awakes in the infirmary a week after a battle finishes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at my crackship that I still have for some reason...  
> Meh, edited by @corrupted-spirit on Tumblr as always.

Waking was a jarring sensation for Terra, being suddenly thrown into consciousness from the peaceful darkness he had floating in. The pain that had until then been a dull ache, flared to a burning agony.

A pained groan left him soon followed by the sound of hurried footsteps approaching him.

“Terra? Are you awake?” He recognized Even’s voice, meaning this was most likely the infirmary.

He tries to answer but all that that escapes his mouth is another groan. Giving up speech for the moment, he tried to force his eyes open.

The room was dark, the lights were dim and the curtains were closed over the large windows.

Even was standing next to the bed he was lying on, holding a clipboard and looking down at him with clear concern in his gaze. Terra offers the older man a weak smile, watching the way Even’s face softened.

“Good, you’ve been unconscious for a week.” His words worried Terra, had it really been a week?

He tried to say something but harsh coughs left his mouth instead of the words he had wanted to say.

“Hush now,” Even says, moving forward to help him sit straight in the bed. “You should drink something before you try to speak again.”

His coughing subsided after a few moments leaving him short-of-breath. Even offers him a glass of water when he was sure he wasn’t going to start coughing again.

Terra accepted the glass of water with a smile, taking small sips from the glass until the dryness in his throat had disappeared.

“Is everyone safe?” Terra’s second attempt at speaking ended far better than his first.

“No one other than you received any serious injuries.” Even responded, taking the glass away and writing something on his clipboard. He took out a small penlight as he continued to speak, “everyone’s been worried about you.”

Terra’s smile widened as he allowed Even to test his eyes, following the small penlight in the other’s hands. “Including you?”

Even scoffed, moving away from Terra and writing more on the papers in his hand. “Of course, I was concerned when they dragged you in here.”

Terra watched the other man move across the room, placing the clipboard on the desk before returning to his bedside.

He settled on the bed next to him, peering at him with intelligent, green eyes. A long-fingered hand lifted to rest against his cheek, “I’m glad you’re awake.”

Terra lifted his hand to rest against Even’s, shifting to nuzzle against the other’s hand. “I’m fine, Even.” He says, turning to press a chaste kiss to the skin of Even’s hand. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

He watched as Even rolled his eyes, leaning towards him, “Of course you didn’t.” He pressed his mouth to Terra’s briefly, “That’s why you keep doing it.”

Even straightened suddenly, pulling away from him. “Now, you wait here. Your sister’s on her way.”

Terra froze at Even’s words, staring up at him in dawning horror. “What?”

Even ignored him, walking back to the desk on the other side of the room. The door to the infirmary slammed open before Terra could say anything else.

“TERRA YOU IDIOT!”


End file.
